Princesa
by D-Noire
Summary: Adrien visita a Marinette a la Panadería donde trabaja y pasan una tarde juntos, conversando. Él la ayuda con algo y Marinette se siente muy feliz.


La joven de cabello azabache se encontraba recostada en su balcón mientras observaba las bellas calles Parisinas. El verano había llegado y con ello también el calor. Aunque tenía más oportunidades para juntarse con sus amistades y también podía ir a tiendas de moda, para ver lo nuevo.

Aunque debía admitir que últimamente le gustaba más atender la Panadería, y más aún por lo que había sucedido la última vez. Recordar todo eso era como revivir un viejo sueño, algo que nunca creyó posible, pero aún así sucedió, se hizo posible.

Marinette se encontraba acomodando los estantes, porque tenían muchos postres recién elaborados y alguien debía exhibirlos del modo correcto. Entonces en eso estaba ella. También había dejado una tarta en el horno, esperaba esta vez no quemar todo como había ocurrido la vez pasada.

Mientras transportaba una bandeja llena de pan, no pudo evitar tropezar con algo que no notó y estar a punto de caer al suelo. Menos mal que en el momento oportuno unas fuertes manos la sujetaron por la cintura y evitaron su caída.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar. Era Adrien, el amor de su vida.

—Bien... —respondió de modo tímido. Se enderezó y dejó la bandeja llena de panes en el mostrador. Adrien le sonrió de modo amable.

—Deberías preocuparte de tener los cordones bien atados —dijo él, en su tono no había burla, pero de todas formas ella sintió vergüenza. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había pisado uno de sus cordones, ¡era una torpe!

Antes de que pudiera agacharse y atarlos, Adrien se encontraba arrodillado abrochando los cordones de las zapatillas de Marinette. Ella estaba sonrojada, jamás pensó que él haría algo así.

—Adrien... no era necesario —le dijo avergonzada.

Adrien sonrió, aunque ella no podía ver eso desde la altura en la que se encontraba.

—Cada vez que te pueda ayudar, lo haré —respondió dando el último nudo al cordón, luego prosiguió con amarrar la otra zapatilla —. Eres mi amiga después de todo.

Marinette suspiró.

Solo una amiga, era una decepción escuchar esa frase, era aún más decepcionante escucharla a menudo. Pero bueno, así era la vida.

Adrien se levantó del suelo, ambos se miraban fijamente.

—Es bueno verte —él la abrazó levemente por los hombros.

Primero lo de la zapatilla, después ese abrazo. ¡Dios! ¿acaso él tenía una idea de todo lo que provocaba en ella? Estaba claro que no, pero... ¿cómo esconder el sonrojo si tienes al chico justo a tú lado? ¡era algo sumamente difícil!

—Me alegra verte fuera de clases —dijo ella intentando no sonar como enamorada, últimamente tenía que tener mucho cuidado con su tono de voz.

—Vine para traerte esto —Adrien sacó de el bolsillo de su chaqueta dos lápices grafito —. No te diré mucho sobre dónde los compré, porque no quiero revelar precios, sería grosero —Marinette rió con eso, ahora él estaba hablando demás —. Pero sé lo mucho que te gusta dibujar. Son para ti.

Adrien le entregó los lápices en la mano a Marinette. Ella los recibió y observó la punta que tenían, era punta fina. ¡Serían muy útiles para sus diseños!

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó con emoción —. ¡Me conoces bastante bien! —y ahora fue ella quien le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —respondió él.

Y después de todo ese tierno momento, Marinette lo invitó a comer pan con ella. Ambos se sentaron y comieron croissaints. El problema fue que se olvidó de la tarta y por tercera vez en la semana, ¡había quemado una tarta! Tenía la maldición de las tartas.

Sonreía ante ese recuerdo.

Ese día había sido muy emocionante para ella, había estado casi toda una tarde al lado de Adrien y él la había tratado como a una princesa. Esta bien, ella era una heroína y todo eso, pero ¿qué tiene de malo que un chico te ayude alguna vez? El gesto de Adrien había sido tierno, demasiado tierno.

Aunque la hizo pensar en Luka. Él también en una ocasión había atado sus cordones, solo que de patines, no de zapatillas. El punto es que habían sido gestos muy similares, muy caballerosos. Solo que... con Adrien se sintió distinto, había sido algo más tierno, más caballeroso. Se sintió como si Adrien hubiese sido un verdadero príncipe.

 **He leído muchos comentarios donde me dicen que intenté que los one-shots sean basados en el universo de la serie. Y bueno, este one shot es basado en hechos reales, pero adaptado a la serie :3**

 **Me gustó mucho escribirlo, amo Adrinette es mi pareja favorita 3**


End file.
